Far Too Gone
by Unity-In-Silence
Summary: Izuku Midoriya had been searching for her all these years; a childhood friend from a distant memory. So when he finally found Toga Himiko in a terrible situation, why did it hurt so much? Could it be he was a hero in training, and her a villain? The path they walked could not have been anymore different, and it was devastating for the both of them. (Rated M for language and themes)
1. Chapter 1

_This was actually my first fanfic before I decided on my other main story, Pieces of Us. To those who have read my other story, you will notice elements I adopted from this first fic I wrote; in which I implemented into the other one. As Always. Enjoy._

* * *

_Alive_

_"W-Wait for me Ko-Ko!" A young boy shouted. _

_The young messy blonde haired girl ran ahead of the boy, her eyes sparkling as she ran to the nearby swings. The green haired boy chased from behind, smiling widely, the grin on his face from ear to ear. _

_The two young children were running straight for the swings, giggling joyously as their parents watched from a nearby park bench. Inko Midoriya smiled as her son played with one of the only other friends he had next to Katsuki. The girl was four, and Izuku was three; she may had been year older than the boy, but they got along amazingly._

_"Aren't they just the cutest Inko?" A women seated Inko's side commented. _

_Inko smiled. "They sure are Himeko."_

_The two mothers sat together, watching their children play happily with one another. The mothers found solace in the sight, and they were glad such a thing was possible in the quirk filled world of today. _

_"How goes the husband?" Inko asked casually._

_The woman now known as, Himeko, chuckled softly, a hint of sadness in her voice. _

_"Ohh, you know that man, he's working and working. Never has time to stop by anymore…" She said sadly. _

_Inko laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. _

_"Trust me, with Hisashi working overseas I know how you feel." Inko stated remorsefully. _

_"I guess we share a lot more in common don't we?" Himeko laughed._

_Inko laughed along as they continue to looked to their kids. _

_"Speaking of the kids, how goes little Himiko's search for her quirk?" Inko questioned innocently._

_Himeko gave slight pause to the question. As Himeko looked to her daughter in the distance, she grimaced slightly. _

_"I think, I managed to figure out what her quirk actually is, the doctors sure weren't any help." She said with ice in her words. _

_"Oh? I remember the other day you said she has a strange fixation with…" Inko paused, looking to the little girl playing with her 'baby'. "B-Blood right?"_

_Himeko sighed, still looking to her daughter. "Yes, whatever her quirk is, it revolves around blood, and for obvious reasons we can't necessarily 'practice' said quirk." _

_Inko looked to her friend puzzled. "What do you mean?"_

_Himeko gulped. "Uhh, she needs human blood from what I can tell…or so I think." _

_"O-Oh…" Inko said worriedly. _

_"The o-other day she brought a d-dead baby bird to me." Himeko shuddered at the memory. "She asked if I thought it was 'pretty'." _

_Inko looked to her in shock, her eyes held wide open. _

_"S-She then sucked the b-b-blood out of it...Inko it was h-horrible to see." Himeko broke out into small tears. "S-She can't help it! My sw-sweet little Himiko! I k-know it's h-h-her quirk making her a-act this way, but I was so appalled by it…"_

_Inko brought the crying woman into a small hug, hoping it would comfort her. It was rare a quirk such as Himiko's would manifest, if anything in the world entire; there was easily only about twenty people with quirks that involved blood. Though for now it was just a theory the use of blood, and Himiko's sudden interest of blood alarmed the mother immediately to a sudden development. _

_As Himeko sobbed slightly into her friend's shoulder, Inko looked back to the young children. Inko could not help the sense of worry she had overcome her as she looked to her son as he helped Himiko onto the swing above them. Inko knew better than to judge the small girl and what her quirk possibly entailed; but she did feel slight fear towards the girl._

_"I-In any case Himeko, I'm glad my son is good friends with your daughter." Inko said soothingly. Inko really did mean that of course, but a mother will always worry._

_"Y-Yeah, I hope he won't judge her." Himeko said sadly._

_Inko took slight insult to her comment, but did not show it. _

_"Trust me, my little Izuku would never judge her. They will be friends for the rest of time. I know it."_

_"I sure hope so."_

* * *

_With the tremendous effort that only a three year old could give, Izuku had successfully helped Himiko into the swing seat. She was giggling cutely as she now sat upon the small height it provided. _

_"Push me Izu!" She said cheerily. _

_"Okay, but I'm next!" He commented. _

_Izuku stood behind the girl, giving her back a little shove as Himiko started to pick up speed. Soon she was laughing madly as she gained higher and higher heights. Izuku laughed along with her as her figure ascended into the skies, her small figure slightly blocking out the sun as she reached the max height. _

_This continued for roughly ten minutes, Izuku and Himiko enjoying every second of it. Their mothers would bring them on small play dates once a week, and it was something they had grown accustomed to the last year. They became friends almost instantly, and the very friendly dynamic they vibed off of each other was soothing to the young children._

_"Izu! It's your turn!" Himiko shouted as she slowly steadied herself on the swing to slow it down. _

_Izuku on the other hand, just shook his head with a smile. _

_"Actually Ko-Ko, want to go climb that tree over there instead!" _

_At his question, Himiko jumped up and down giddily as she was now off the swing. _

_"Yeah!" She shouted in excitement._

_"Race you there!" Izuku challenged._

_So the two ran as fast as their little legs could carry them, the small calls of their parents in the distance falling on deaf ears. Whatever the case, the parents simply called out to them to be careful. _

_Once at the base of the tree, Izuku hurriedly started to climb the tree, his little arms and legs pulling him up. _

_"W-Wait for me Zu!" Himiko panted out. _

_Izuku on the other hand ignored her small pleas for now, and climbed a good distance up the trunk. Unfortunately, Izuku's footing slipped for a second, and the boy fell a small distance to the ground below. He gave a small cry as he fell on his knee, scraping it, drawing blood almost immediately. _

_Himiko, in a panic, climbed back down the short distance she had made; and hurriedly got on her knees to help her friend. _

_"Izu! Are you o-" Her voice hitched in her throat. _

_Himiko grew a crazed look as her eyes glanced at her friend's knee. The red liquid that came forth was hypnotizing as she gazed to it. Her mouth drooled slightly as her friend cried below her. With great restraint, Himiko laid a shaking hand on his leg, showing control for the moment. _

_"A-A-Are you okay?" She stuttered out, her eyes never leaving his injury. _

_"I-It hurts…" Izuku cried out softly._

_"I-It looks g-good..." She said aloud to herself._

_Himiko rubbed his leg gently as the gleam in her eye only grew more want driven. Izuku paid no mind to her odd comment as the pain he was feeling controlled all his senses at the moment._

_"H-Hey Izu, I-I have an i-i-idea." She said with a slight crazed glee. _

_Izuku looked to her with tears in his eyes, his head tilted to the slide slightly. _

_"I-Idea?" He said through his pain. _

_"Y-Yes! A-Animals lick the w-wounds of o-others or themselves to h-h-help the b-bleeding…" _

_Izuku grew a slight look of understanding as he remembered all the movies, shows, and documentaries that depicted such. _

_"Y-You're gonna l-lick it?" He said in realization. _

_"C-Can I?" She said expectantly, her crazed lust for blood fogged her reasoning. _

_Izuku gulped, but nodded his head. "O-Okay…" He said trailing off. _

_At his confirmation, Himiko's whole body shivered as the wound on his leg had dripped blood a good distance down his shin. She shakily brought her lips close to the trickling blood, and with no hesitation licked from the bottom, all the way up to the source of the liquid. _

_Her tongue trailing up his leg felt odd to the young boy, and the main thing he noticed was the cold feeling her tongue gave off. When her tongue had grazed over his cut, he winced as the pain doubled for a second. Though he did find the feeling of her tongue on his cut, oddly...stimulating; and it confused his young mind. _

_Himiko was in pure ecstasy, a world of her own. The euphoric feeling that overcumbed her body as his warm blood lingered in her mouth was indescribable. Her strong fixation for blood had developed right when she turned four, and animal blood was the only thing she was ever able to 'partake' in. Surprisingly, her own blood freaked her out, but it was the blood of others that greatly interested her. A very alarming trait no four year old should have, but with her quirk she needed blood. _

_So when her good friend got a cut, she selfishly took the chance and he let her! It took all the power and self restraint she could, but she only lapped at the wound for a solid ten seconds. Before she reluctantly pulled away, a foggy look in her eyes. _

_"Ko-Ko?" Izuku said steadily. _

_The far off look unnerved his three year old mind, and when she continued to just stare off into nothing he got a little uncomfortable. He would never tell anyone, but he found her unusual cat like eyes scary. He did like the glowing yellow color they produced however, they reminded him of shining gold. Just how her hair just seemed to glisten in the sun, his little mind found the sight beautiful. If there was something young Izuku was sure of, he would never forget her eyes or messy blonde hair._

_Himiko was dancing whatever blood she had left inside her mouth, letting the warm liquid stay a bit longer. She was in a complete daze, an unusual feeling overcoming her body. Luckily, depending on how one saw it, Izuku had fallen on the opposite side of the tree so his mother and Himiko's could not see the very inappropriate display going on from behind. _

_That's when Izuku saw it. Himiko started literally melting in front of him; becoming a gelatinous mess, looking like a moving bundle of slime. Izuku freaked out as he back pedaled onto the trunk of the tree, the worry for his friend at the forefront of his mind. He did not know what was happening, but Himiko had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal._

_That's until an exact copy of him now stood in front of him. It was like looking into a mirror as a doppelganger now stood before him. The other Izuku looked around in confusion , looking to their limbs and new body for the moment._

_"Izu?" The copy said, mimicking his voice and everything. _

_Izuku shivered as he heard his pet name called out, Himiko had been the only one to call him as such, so his little mind tried it's best to figure out what the hell was going on. _

_"H-How do you know m-me?" He said fearfully. _

_"Know you? Izu! It's me Himiko!" The copy said, a hand held to their chest in confirmation. _

_"K-Ko-Ko? But h-how? You c-can't be h-h-her. Your m-me!" He said doubtfully. _

_"No it is me!" She shouted out in annoyance. "You're favorite food is Katsudon!" _

_As if that was the god gicen answer to his universe, Izuku's eyes widen in realization. _

_"It is you!" He shouted out childishly. His fearful eyes now turning into ones of excitement and wonder. _

_"Is this your quirk?!" He said excitedly. _

_Though the blood lust she had felt was gone for the moment, she could still taste the irony taste he provided for her. It was something she knew for a fact that she would never forget. The taste compared to anything else was the sweetest, and most flavorful thing that she has ever had. She did not hear Izuku's question as she looked to her body in curious wonder. _

_It was a literal copy of her friends, and after the better part of the year figuring out what exactly her quirk 'was', she now semi realized. _

_"I think it is!" She said in his voice, though with how bubbly her personality was, one could tell this was not the original Izuku's personality. _

_"That's amazing! How did you transform into me?!" His innocent mind ignoring the obvious truth to his question. _

_Himiko knew the answer to that question, and she stayed quiet on the matter for now. She remembered back to the time when she showed the baby bird to her mother. How she sucked the blood from the birds dead cold body, and the look of disgust that graced her moms face. _

_Her mother told her time and time again that doing so was not normal, and she needed to suppress anything involving her lust for blood. So Himiko knew for a fact that what she was doing was not considered 'normal' in today's society. _

_So Himiko played stupid. _

_"I don't know Izu! But this is so cool!" She lied._

_"Hey! Try and copy what I do!" Izuku said joyously. _

_What followed were odd looking dances and faces the real Izuku performed. Himiko copied him to the key, and Izuku looked to her in pure awe. _

_"That's what I look like when I make that face!" He always wondered. For some reason a mirror could not compare to seeing a literal copy of himself before him. _

_Though the fun between the too did not last however, as the same liquid mass that had consumed Himiko had done so again. It was like something out of a horror movie, but Izuku found the sight now fascinating. Then to his surprise, the actual Himiko had returned standing in front of him, naked. _

_To his innocent mind he thought nothing of it, to Himiko, as she stood naked for all to see, she too was just as confused at the new turn of events. _

_By now Izuku had forgotten his knee was even bleeding to begin with, and the pain he felt had all but disappeared. _

_"Izu? Why am in my birthday suit?" She said curiously. _

_Before he could even answer, a shriek of embarrassment and horror alerted them to sudden company. _

_"HIMIKO! Where are your clothes?!" Himeko shouted in shock. _

_Inko looked at the scene before her in utter confusion, and looked to her son sat laying against the trees trunk. _

_"Izuku!" She cried out. "What happened to your knee?!" She said worriedly. _

_Inko being the worrywart she had always been when Izuku was brought into this world, always carried a small first aid kit in her pocket. As quickly as she could, she cleaned his wound with an alcohol wipe. As she cleaned it however, she noticed an unusual smudging of the blood that had trickled down his legs. Before she could even question what the hell had happened, __Himiko had clarified the past events excitedly._

_"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Himiko shouted in glee as her mother covered her with a coat she was wearing. "I tried some of Izuku's blood! It tasted better than anything you have ever cooked!" She said innocently. _

_The two mothers looked to the children in horror. Inko instinctively pulled her son close to her chest as she looked to Himiko and her mother. _

_Complete shame washed over Himeko as she looked to her daughter. The two children were oblivious to the implications as they looked to one another in confusion. _

_"Mom? What's wrong?" Izuku asked simply. _

_"N-Nothing Izuku, hey let's go home for the day okay?" She said through a forced smile. _

_"Ye-Yeah Himiko us too! I have to get started on dinner!" Himeko said all too quickly. _

_Himiko did not notice the severity of the situation as she jumped with joy at the thought of dinner. _

_"Ooohhhh! Can I have a rare steak again mommy?!"_

_Inko winced, while Himeko blushed in shame. _

_"S-Sure honey, anything for you…" _

_As the two parties parted ways the two children called out to one another in glee. _

_"See you next week Ko-Ko!" Izuku cheered. _

_"See you next week Izu!" She said, copying his enthusiasm. _

_The two mothers looked to their children in worry and sadness; however, when the parents eyes met one another a silent sad conversation broke out in their eyes. They would forever regret what they had built for their children, and now ultimately destroyed that very day. _

_It started off simple, the two mothers had met one another at a chance encounter while out shopping with their respective child. They had known each other way back from middle school, and were rather good friends. Of course, that friendship fell off when Himeko had moved away with her family way back when. _

_So when the two instantly noticed each other they reconnected and caught up on all the years they missed out together. It also helped that their little charges got along amazingly with one another. Himiko and Izuku were like two peas in a pod, they did almost all they could with one another. The distance the two families lived was a problem, but when they would visit once a week half way from where they lived, the kids made the most of it. _

_Now that the two parents looked to each other as they walked away, feelings of sadness and regret overcame them. Why would they decide for such a thing without speaking a word? Why punish Himiko for what her quirk desired, why punish Izuku for not being able to see his close friend? _

_When Katsuki's quirk manifested, the few months older boy would belittle Izuku relentlessly. Claiming that his quirk would be better than Izuku's, and he would always be his sidekick. Childish banter of course, but Inko did not like the sudden ego that developed from his friend. Something that worried her friend Mitsuki, but for now his mother shrugged it off for now. Izuku still had a few months till he would turn four, so she wondered what would happen then?_

_And for that silent agreement that was decided between the Inko and Himeko? It was simple, yet the selfish decision they made for their children would alter the paths they would have both taken. _

_In an alternate reality, maybe things would have played out differently? Izuku and Himiko could have been lifelong friends, they could have been the top hero duo to ever exist; everything but what was decided in this universe. Anything could have been a better choice than what happened in the future._

_So when Izuku and Himiko walked away with their parents back to their cars, the two children would eventually wish they could have said a better goodbye if they had known. The unforeseen events that would play out in the next eleven years could have never been predicted._

_Himiko wished she didn't had not taken her 'path' for the mysterious search she had been looking for; she only remembered the taste and not his name. Izuku on the other hand did not forget about Himiko, as he grew older he did try to find her, but it was like she had just vanished. _

_His mother felt immense regret for what she had done, and she tried her best to make it up to Izuku by trying to find Himeko. Though that lead nowhere as even she had seemingly never existed, or in this case had gone off the radar._

_Izuku had never been told the truth on why he was not allowed to ever see his friend again, his mother told him Himeko did not want them to see one another anymore. Izuku believed her, though that did not stop him from trying to find Himiko to reconnect. His search was devastating to Inko, because of her selfish decision, he would never see his young childhood friend again._

_So he continued the search for years, all the way till he met All Might, when he was given One For All, when he competed in the sports festival, and during his internship. It wasn't until the training camp that his search was complete, but at what cost? _

* * *

Izuku was in utter agony as he was carried along the back of Shoji. Tokoyami, Todoroki and a very angry Bakugo walked quietly in the forest of the campgrounds.

The villains had attacked the unsuspecting classes and teachers resulting in complete chaos all throughout. Izuku had just finished his fight with Muscular, and he gave his all to protect Kota. His body was bruised and bloodied, and one of his arms was severely broken. Fortunately, Izuku was successful in protecting Kota and had given the small boy to Aizawa, though Izuku's body was the worst it had ever been.

Reluctantly Aizawa allowed Izuku to deliver a message to Mandalay, and in doing so the students had turned a run for their lives, to a fight for their lives.

In the middle of all their stress and running they failed to see Bakugo get snatched between them quietly in a seemingly impossible way.

Though when they busted into a clearing and saw Uraraka pinning someone to the ground, Izuku called out in alarm.

"Uraraka!"

Suddenly, the girl Uraraka was pinning jumped out from under her, and threw a knife straight to the voice that called out. The blade sliced Izuku cheeks just enough to draw blood.

Before anyone could react the girl pulled the blade back from a chain attached to it. The cat like eyes she had glowed menacingly as she brought the blood to her lips, as she looked to the intrusive company in annoyance.

"Deku! Are you okay?" Uraraka called out worriedly as she rushed to her friend, Tsuyu following behind.

Izuku did not hear the worry filled voice that was Uraraka, he did not notice anything going on around him, only what was happening in front of him. Izuku stared wide eyed at the girl before him, a small steady stream of tears leaving his one black eye. **"That hair...those eyes..."** Izuku numbly thought.

Himiko also noticed the boy in front of her, the way he was bloodied and bruised up filled her with lust. He was everything she was attracted too, so she could not help herself when she licked up the blood on the side of the knife. She cried out in shock as her whole body shuddered. **"This taste…"**

"K-Ko-Ko?" Izuku finally said, slightly shaking from his stupor.

Himiko froze her eyes widening as she looked to the boy even harder. She did not recognize him, she did not recognize most people nowadays, but the blood…

The taste of his blood she could never forget, the euphoric feeling that washed over her as she looked to the boy she had unknowingly been searching for all these years. Himiko couldn't remember where it all went wrong, at some point most of her memories had been wiped by someone. Though there was something she could never forget, and that was her taste for blood. Better yet, her search for a particular taste, and she had finally found it. The hundreds of people she killed in cold blood just to find this taste, though for the life of her she could not figure out why this particular boy had this familiar tasting blood.

At the sudden calling of the girl before them, the rest of his classmates looked to Izuku in worry, and to the girl in caution. Izuku ignored their stares as he held his non broken arm out to her, the boy now in full blown tears he did not knowing he was spilling.

"Ko-Ko…" He softly let out, his face twisted in relief and remorse.

"Ko-Ko?" Himiko questioned to herself, still keeping the distance from the hero students. She was a villain after all.

"I-It's me I-Izuku, do-don't you remember m-me?" He said weakly.

"Izuku…" She said aloud to herself, the name making her head hurt as she held a hand to her head.

"Midoriya? What is going on?" Todoroki questioned, his quirk flaring slightly. He was waiting to retaliate at the obvious villain before them if she made a sudden move; but the way his good friend looked at the moment, he decided it was not the best idea to just outright attack.

"We k-knew each other when w-we were little remember? Your n-n-name is Himiko Toga, I n-never forgot!"

Himiko looked to the boy with a dangerous glint.

"H-How do you know who I am?" She ordered.

Izuku was heartbroken at the clueless look on her face. He was devastated as he looked towards her, knowing damn well she was not just 'sight seeing'. She was not coincidentally on private land in this forest for personal pleasure. He knew she was here with the villains, and it pained his very soul.

"You u-used to call me Izu…" He tearily let out as he looked to his childhood friend. The path she took hit him like a truck, and his search all these years made him feel like an utter failure. He failed her, and he kept screaming to himself internally at how he was 'too late'; even if he could have never predicted this turn of events.

Himko at the utterance of the word 'Izu' felt something snap within her.

Izu…

IZU IZU IZU.

IZUIZUIZUIZUIZUIZUIZUIZUIZUIZU.

Himiko cried out in pain as she dropped the blade in her other hand, now holding her head as sudden memories bombarded all her thoughts.

Her sudden shouts of pain made his classmates look in slight worry, as Izuku shook himself out of Shoji's hold, making a dash for the villain.

"Deku!" Uraraka called out worriedly.

"Shoot! Someone stop him!" Shoji commented at the sudden weight being lifted from his hold.

Izuku ignored his friends cries of alarms as he rushed to the girl he had been looking for. Himiko was alive, and he did not care about the obvious 'not good' situation he found her in. She was finally in front of him after all these years; it is true that they had only known each other for a year, but Izuku held onto those memories like a life line.

Izuku was not thinking when he clutched Himiko in his grasp, hoping that in someway it would ease whatever she was feeling. It reminded him of a memory when they were little when he did such a thing for her...

Izuku was in immense pain from the dash he made to her, and his broken arm laid limply by his side while the other held her shakily. It seemed to work as the girl was knocked out of her daze and stood stiffly at the sudden contact.

"Ko-Ko y-you're alive…" He cried out in tears of joy.

She shakily spoke. "I-Izu its really y-y-you.." She said just as sadly, her hands now holding the boys head shakily.

She was staring into his eyes with her menacing own. She could tell it was him now that the sudden memories returned to her. She remembered all the time they spent together that year so long ago. She still had major gaps to fill in, but for the moment she remembered Izuku, and her search was finally over. Her eyes looked about his body, taking in the broken state his body was in. Her sudden lust for him all but gone as she looked to his injuries with fear.

"W-Why are you so h-h-hurt?" She said.

Izuku ignored her for now as he too looked over her body and face. She was in some sort of costume, with odd looking tubes by her head. From what he could tell from the container on her hip, it was used to contain some liquid. Whatever it was, he ignored her question as he looked to her in hurt.

"W-Where have you b-been all these years?" He said.

She ignored him as she looked to the ground in shame. Her eyes for the briefest moment looked to his knee, the scar it now had took her back to when she discovered what her quirk really did. She wanted to go back to those days, but with how everything was now playing out?

**"It's too late." **She thought to her self suddenly. She quickly shoved the boy off as she remembered the situation she was in.

She was a villain, one who killed hundreds just to find him; and he was a student on the path to become a hero. The sudden thought angered her as hot tears streaked down her cheeks.

Izuku looked to her hurt as she backed away slowly, taking fast deep breaths.

"N-No! Why?!" She called out suddenly.

This was all wrong, it was not fair. She had gone on this search for so long, never finding out what it was until today. Of course it would be from the boy who she spent a good year with as a child. Of course he would be a hero, and she a villain. Himiko needed to get away from this quickly, she could not take these unknown emotions filling her core, she had not felt nothing but blood lust for the last six years.

Yet, here was Izuku, making her feel too many emotions she could not explain.

She could still taste the iron of his blood, and for once the taste did not bring her joy. The taste brought her disgust, like how she saw her own blood.

"H-Himiko?" He said unknowingly.

"Don't call me that!" She snarled angrily.

Her snarl surprising Izuku as he looked to her in confusion. Her sudden anger state made him want to comfort her.

"Y-You don't call me th-that…" She whimpered out.

Before Izuku could question why she was suddenly angry; the meeting was cut short when a portal opened up behind her as she reluctantly backed up into it.

Izuku held his unbroken hand up to her as she slowly disappeared into the darkness. Her face was still upset and hostile, but her eyes said something else. Izuku could see the hurt and sadness in them. As she disappeared into the darkness, he realized she was not angry at him, but angry with herself for some reason.

**"I didn't get to say goodbye…" **He heart brokenly thought to himself.

"Midoriya?" Todoroki called out from behind him.

The sudden voice brought Izuku back to reality. He was not alone, he was still in the middle of a villain attack, and they were all still in danger. He turned around to look tat his friends, varying looks of worry on all their faces. Izuku collapsed to the ground in despair. He cried, he just let it all out as his own search that he thought was finally completed, was now back to square one.

"Wait, where is Bakugo?" Tokoyami suddenly said, the now noticeable absence of the explosive teen at the forefront of everyone's minds.

Izuku should have cared for the sudden disappearance of his childhood 'friend' but, that was the least of his worries.

"K-Ko-Ko…" He said in despair.

Uraraka had made way to comfort the boy as he laid on the ground in complete defeat. She brought her crush into a hug as she said soothing words into his ear. The scene that played out before her worried her greatly, and this feeling of fear and envy troubled her.

Where did it all go wrong?

* * *

_Just a small side project I finally decided to post. These updates will be faster as the chapters are shorter so yay to that atleast. As always, I hope you have a wonderful day, evening, or night._


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoy._

* * *

A Chance

_*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*_

_*Drip* *Drip* _

_*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*_

_One would think in a dark and damp building, the rhythmic dripping of a liquid most likely was because of some water leakage somewhere. In abandoned buildings strange creaks and noises were a common thing to hear; especially in such a building of this scale. So the sounds of dripping liquid, echoing throughout the dilapidated halls and walls; would not catch the attention of anyone who for some miraculous reason found themselves in such a place. _

_*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*_

_*Drip* *Drip*_

_*Drip* _

_A sound for no one to hear, but to the lone occupant who was in this building, it was music to her ears. She found immense pleasure as she looked at the sight before her. A sight she had thrived for, a sight she would daily be the 'creator' of. It was a work of art to her, and as the warm liquid kept its rhythmic patting as it dropped, she was in her sanctuary once more. _

"_It's a shame you aren't what I'm looking for. Oh but I would never pass up an opportunity…" She giggled. _

_Her cheeks were stained red, as her hands held the same color. Her blonde hair was frazzled, but the cute buns she always took care into fixing up always remained the same. One on each side of her head, with stray strands protruding at different directions. She wore her usual outfit, the school uniform she had always worn. By now it was stained and dirtied, but she liked it this way. She moved only at night, so what did it matter anyways?_

_Himiko sighed blissfully as she took in the sight once more. Before her was another of her victims who had the unfortunate fate of crossing her path on her quest. The corpse of a man who had tried 'preying' on her, who ultimately became the prey in the end. Himiko liked luring them into far off abandoned buildings, that were secluded and always dark. She would pretend to be a scared school girl when cornered, but then she'd smile wickedly. _

_Himiko blushed as she remembered the fearful, horror filled face the man had when the tables were turned. She giggled cutely as she ran to the man, stabbing him repeatedly and repeatedly and repeatedly. A victim of her blood lust and thirst for the familiar taste, a taste she could not remember it's source. It's why she killed, and over the years Himiko felt nothing but sexual gratification when offing a victim, male or female. Though at the taste of their blood, all feelings of lust and pleasure would dissipate. _

'_This is not the one.' She would usually say, the hot warm blood of her dying victim staining her clothes and hands. Whatever the case, this new body added to her growing list was nothing more than an animal. An animal she slaughtered for her search, a search that grew into years as time went on. _

_*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*_

_*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*_

_*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*_

_Was the rhythmic sound of her victims blood dripping to the floor below. She would keep the blood of certain victims she took a small fancy too, for the sole reason to 'be like them'. It was never the same, but she would store their life sustenance into little vials to live a day in their life per say. Its what her quirk allowed her to do._

_*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*_

_The red liquid went; and as Himiko giggled at the sight before her one last time she turned on her heels and skipped on out of the building. _

"_Well the search continues!" She said happily. "Oh where oh where could that taste be?" _

_The search continues…_

* * *

Izuku woke up in his hospital bed once more, both of his arms in casts. He blinked blearily as his eyes adjusted to the wide open curtains of his room. The sun shone brightly, reflecting off the white walls of the hospital blindingly. It made his head hurt, and he closed his eyes once more, in order to escape the glare for now.

Earlier his class had visited him to give him a watermelon, as well as offer their best wishes, and wishes to get better. It warmed his heart seeing so many of his classmates carrying for his well being. So when Kirishima dropped the bombshell of a plan he was trying to pull, Izuku felt conflicted.

What they all experienced was the true reality that heroes dealt with everyday when 'fighting crime'. Izuku knew he would never be the same after the camp foascp, both because of the villains; but the main reason was now knowing his old friend Himiko had turned to the villains side. It was heart wrenching knowing after all these years Izuku had been looking in all the wrong places.

He looked where the light was, but never dared strayed to the darkness. The light was everyday life for a citizen in today's world. The world the heroes protected and fought for. The darkness was where the villains thrived, and the heroes fought against.

Izuku could not stop the fresh set of hot tears that escaped through his now forcefully shut eyes. His teeth grinded against one another as his face was scrunched in emotional pain. This was not how any of this was supposed to go. He lost Kacchan when he was taken from the villains, but to make matters worse he was reunited with the girl he'd been searching for for so long.

Izuku could not feel his fingers or arms, but he knew he would of been clenching his hands in a fist as the overbearing emotions that consumed him dug him deeper into a hole of his self pity.

Izuku wanted to help Himiko any way he could. He wanted to find out where it all went wrong, and how she managed to just disappear the way she did. He wanted to be with her once more like when they were kids, but it would never come to fruition. She was a villain, he a hero, plain and simple. Like a forbidden fruit, it was something both of them wished to partake in, but the consequences of such a thing was unimaginable.

So when Izuku met later with Yaoyorozu, Iida, Kirishima, and Todoroki to try and 'rescue' Bakugo, Izuku was solely there for selfish reasons. He had given Kirishima his answer when he walked outside to meet up with them later that night, something the manly student respected.

Izuku did want to save Kacchan, but he was truly here for one reason. The League of Villains were the perpetrators in the attack at the camp, and since Izuku saw Himiko with them, it would only make sense he would find her there with them.

He just wanted to see her again, even if he could not talk to her like wanted, he would accept just seeing her at a far off distance. It would do nothing to quell the storm that brewed in his heart, but it would definitely feel better than the black gaping maw that filled his chest. This hollow feeling was unnerving, and he would do anything just to see her again.

So that's why Izuku was with them, and that's why Izuku risked his life, along with his friends, to try and 'save' Bakugo.

* * *

Blood. Blood!

Blood. Blood. Blood!

.Blood! .Blood!

Himiko awoke with a start, her body sweating all over profusely. The stickiness of her bare skin on her bed covers was sickening. The dampness that surrounded her body did nothing to quell her racing heart rate. Her room was pitch black in the headquarters of the League, just how she liked it. She ran a cold hand along her undone messy hair, feeling the residual 'dewyness' of it that it gave off.

She grimaced.

Himiko's whole body itched as of late, ever since she tried Izuku's blood just a day ago. It drove her insane, and the withdrawal effects of it were devastating. Her cheeks and neck were marred red as her constant scratching on those areas would somewhat dispel the hungry within her body. Himiko cried sadly to herself as she sat upright in her bed, giving up all hope for the moment. She never showed this side of herself to the rest of the League; she would usually 'cry it out' in the privacy of her room, then go out into the bar room as if she had no issues or problems.

But Himiko was a melting pot of emotions, a scalding hot cauldron that was ready to explode out into the air. All because her search was finally over; and she wished the answer she now knew could have been anything but.

Izuku Midoriya, the boy she had been unknowingly searching for, turned out to be the 'taste' she killed hundreds for. And now that her body has had a taste….

**She needed more.**

"H-How do I even go about trying to find you?" Himiko questioned to no one.

The wet tears still fell freely from her cat like yellow eyes. They shone creepily in the darkness of the room as she looked to her legs in defeat. She was lying to herself, she knew how to find him. She was the main 'reconnaissance' member of the League as she could disguise herself as anyone. So she knew where Izuku was, she knew the routes he walked when she had to spy on that Bakugo kid back then.

"FUCK YOU FUCKERS."

Speaking of the devil…

Himiko groaned as she stretched her nude body all over; wincing as it cracked in the various directions she pulled.

They were successful in capturing their target, Katsuki Bakugo. The boy with the villain like personality and destructive quirk. He was the perfect sample that could be switched over to their side.

"**My side…"** Himiko thought sadly now.

A whole day it's been, and she was already questioning all of her morals and choices she had made leading her up to this point. The more and more she tried figuring out a way to somehow 'fix' whatever all this was; she could do no such thing.

It was already too late for her, and by now Izu had already forgotten her. Just like everyone else did...or that's what Himiko thought anyways. Her memories were still fuzzy, so Himiko could not deduce if her self loathing even made sense.

Whatever the case, Himiko reluctantly put on her usual set of clothes, and walked out into the dull lighting of the hallway, then the bar room. Strapped to a chair was the explosive boy, while the rest of her 'teammates' sat about lazily staring at the boy.

Shigaraki looked especially pissed off for some reason, but Himiko paid it no mind for now. She was not in the mood to tease and piss of the immature leader, she just needed food to fill this empty void that was her stomach.

"Kuri! Can you make me some eggs?" She said somewhat gleefully.

The warp quirk villain had gotten used to cooking for the League members, that he simply nodded and got to work.

Himiko hummed to herself as she sat up on a stool, her legs to short to reach the floor below. She kicked her legs about lazily as she waited for the food she knew would not fill her.

Himiko knew Izu's blood was the only thing that would quell her hunger, and nothing she could do for the moment would fix such a problem. Kurogiri had whipped up the simple meal in a mere five minutes, something she was not so grateful for.

So with reluctance and sickening movements, Himiko gobbled down the eggs her comrade hurriedly scrambled up. They tasted bland and lacked the sweetness 'her' Izu provided for her. She sickeningly thought his blood drizzled over the eggs like some macabre chocolate drizzle, would alleviate her cravings.

"Toga. Did you get some of Midoriya's blood." Shigaraki suddenly called out.

Himiko waved a hand lazily in his direction as the hollowness of her eyes continued to look off into the distance.

"Yes, I have it." She answered.

"Perfect, it would serve us well soon enough."

Himiko just nodded her head as she stuck her tongue out in disgust at the food was still eating. She tried her best to scarf down the breakfast provided for her, but everything just tasted plain.

Before she could wallow even more in her personal misery, a knock at the entrance of the room startled everyone.

"PIZZA DELIVERY!"

Himiko raised a quizzical brow at this, looking to her fellow members in wonder.

"SHIT! KUROGIRI QU-" Shigaraki was cut off as the building's front door and wall exploded out to them.

Himiko panicked as she saw the number one hero standing before her with a bunch of other no name heroes. She quickly unsheathed her knives from her wrist, but it was too late. She, along with the rest of her members had been enclosed in a wood like prison, coming from a wood looking hero. To make matters worse for all of them, Kuorgiri had been knocked unconscious, so he could not help them. Himiko gritted her teeth as she snarled like a wild animal. It was too soon to be captured, it was too soon for any of this.

Especially since her search was finally over, she could not rot in prison for the rest of her days. It would mean never seeing Izu again…** "Why would he even want to see me?"** She thought to herself one last time before she felt her throat bulge; which in turn lead her to vomit out a black liquid.

The odd feeling of her body 'imploding' in itself was the strangest thing, but the shouts of surprise from the heroes did bring a wicked smile to her face, whatever was happening, it was in favor for them it seemed. Before she could be consumed by the liquid, she caught a glimpse of a couple of Nomu appearing out of the liquid from random directions.

It seems 'Sensei' was not finished with them yet.

* * *

Izuku looked on in horror at the scene before him. A mysterious villain stood over the semi-conscious body of Jeanist, chuckling darkly at the crippled form of the number four hero below his feet.

"I applaud you for saving the others, but to die alone? Is that a fate you wish to experience?"

Jeanist looked to the man towering over him in awe and fear. This was the villain he had been warned about; the villain who had been in hiding for the last few years. All For One in the flesh, looked to him as if he were an ant ready to be crushed.

Izuku and his friends held their hands to their mouths in shock. The overbearing aura of Killing Intent this man gave off was sickening; it took all their collective effort to not just hurl right then and there.

"A-All For O-One." Izuku whispered out fearfully, shutting his eyes as the name left his mouth.

This was the villain who almost killed All Might, and this was the man who was obviously in charge of the League, which made matters even more dire.

A wet 'mangly' sounding noise rang out in the now flattened area around the villain and barely alive pro hero. The group of five looked on in shock as out of a mysterious black goop, emerged a number of figures. Namely Bakugo to four of them, but to Izuku he saw Himiko cough harshly as she held herself on her knees and hands. The same liquid 'chucked' out of her maw as she held her mouth open in disgust.

"Ah, I apologize, everyone, but I needed to get you all out of there. Shigaraki still needs you, and the League needs you." All For One said calmly.

"S-Sensei?" Shigaraki said in awe, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Shigaraki, don't worry, you have not failed me. Take all the time you need. Everything will fall into place, now go." All For One commanded. "You will only have a few minutes to leave so make it quick my successor. Be safe."

With that Kurogiri's quirk was somehow forcefully activated by the help of the 'Villain Don'. The League members started to walk to the opening right when the number one hero entered the clearing. Shouting in pure fury as he swung a punch at All For One.

"ALL FOR ONE!" All Might screamed.

"It took you thirty seconds, you're getting slow."

"Now!" Izuku shouted.

In the instance of that distraction, Izuku, Iida and Kirishima propelled themselves outward, flying off a ramp of ice created by Todoroki. As the three flew over the villains, Kirishima held a hand out to Bakugo below.

"COME!"

Bakugo instantly activated his quirk and launched himself into the sky above, in a split second Bakugo clutched the hand of the red haired student.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID OR SOMETHING?" Bakugo said with a wicked grin.

Himiko watched in awe as she saw the three fly above them. To make matters worse, her pupils dilated as she saw the figure of Izuku fly overhead as they escaped with the blonde haired nuisance.

She blushed slightly as she saw the boy fly overhead like the heroes in the comics. Like the heroes she once admired when she was young. How her and Izu would look at the news excitedly together as hero's fought villains. Villains like her….

The still ongoing chaos that transpired was a blur to her. The majority of her members had been knocked down to the floor as the heroes now jumped on the scene. She had managed to dodge a few swift attacks from a mysterious blurred hero as they moved in impossible like speeds.

Her eyes however still looked to the skys above as Izu and whoever he was with landed to the ground somewhere off in the distance. More explosions happened around her as the fight between All Might and One For All now broke out. With no more distractions, the two were able to duke it out to their maximum potential.

In the midst of the ongoing chaos, somehow, One For All managed to shoot out a gust of wind to send the League members into the now closing portal of Kurogiri's quirk. It was an amazing feat, and as Himiko felt herself being flung into the void, she closed her eyes to calm her racing heart and rattling nerves. She suddenly felt a jolt hit her as she was derailed from the flight she was unwillingly sent on.

"You. Aren't. Leaving. Me. Again."

Himiko opened her eyes in shock as she saw she was flying in the sky in the hands of someone. She was soaring over the clouds as she looked on in wonder. She looked up to the person holding her. To see the green hair and freckles cheeks of Izuku. The boy was looking to her with tears and a sad smile.

"I-Izu?" She said in confusion.

"Ko-Ko you need to run."

"H-Huh?" Himiko said in alarm.

Their flight was stopped as Izuku landed a good distance away from the battle that was still going on a solid mile away now.

* * *

_Few Moments Earlier_

Izuku grunted as he landed to the ground alongside his four classmates and friends. They were all sweating and breathing hard as they looked to one another in shock, but all equally relieved to be alive. Bakugo immediately went off on a rant that he did not need their help and this and that. Izuku just offered his 'friend' a weak sincere smile at his now safe presence.

Izuku did not stay for long though, he still needed to do something he planned only for himself. Something that risked his life, and everything he stood for; but at this point he would do anything to ensure 'she' would be safe. He would risk it all just for her, and he did not truly know why he would do such a thing.

Izuku powered All For One through his veins as he clutched his fist and tensed up his legs. Without a word, Izuku spring away from the trio and made a mad dash back to the scene where the battle was still taking place. Izuku's eyes stung as he held them open in his fast speed run. He was looking for one thing, and one thing only, and that was the blonde haired girl Himiko Toga. The girl he wished to save from her already decided fate; something he knew was impossible to change. None of that mattered to him at this moment as he shook his head in frustration.

Yet, as he breached the clearing once more risking his safety, he saw for the briefest second the girl being flung to the portal, a few inches away from the entrance.

With speeds that would make Gran Torino proud, Izuku shot out like a bullet as he flung himself off the ground. His arms were held wide open as he scooped the girl from whatever fate awaited her if she entered the portal. He knew she would have just continued on with the League, but not if he had anything to say about it.

As he held her in his grasp as they flew across the sky, it was serene a feeling. They flew across the sky in one fell swoop as they went above the overcast clouds above. It was tranquil over the clouds as Izuku called out to her, and as looked up to him in awe, he blushed at her yellow irises.

Her quizzical look was the cutest thing he had ever seen, but it was a shame this time together would have to be cut short.

So when he landed a mile away, he held her above the ground for a few more seconds when he told her she needed to run. He let her down gently onto her shaky legs as she looked to him in confusion.

"Ko-Ko there is no time, you need to run before the heroes come looking for you…" He said sadly.

"I-Izu? What do you mean? W-Why did you do this?" She said fearfully.

"T-There's no time just go! I p-promise we will meet up again...now hurry!" He shouted out now, giving her back little shoves.

"I-Izu wait!" She said angrily now. "What the fuck! Where do I even go?!"

"J-Just hide! M-Meet me at Dagobah Beach a days time from now...please Ko-Ko I need you to be okay…" Izuku pleaded, his tone only growing more worried filled.

"B-But…"

Izuku couldn't take it anymore as he brought the girl into his shaky grasp, the tears he was holding now falling freely.

"T-Toga listen to me...T-The heroes will be t-trying to look for you, y-you need to keep l-low for now, b-b-but I will see you again tomorrow I swear it."

Himiko looked to him with wide fearful eyes, she shivered in his strong and warm grasp. She hugged him back as she cried ugly, staining his shoulder with her tears below.

"I-Izu...I'm scared why d-did you m-move me? I wo-would of been f-fine." She cried.

"Ko-Ko, I will not fail you again, I promise from here on out. I will save you." He clutched her tighter.

It's everything Himiko wanted to hear, but nothing she deserved. She was a murderer, a villain that had done thousands of vile things that did not just involve killing. She could only hold onto the boy shakily as she choked on her sobs gently.

"N-Now go...meet me at that beach tomorrow night...please…"

"O-Okay Izu...I'll r-run...please don't leave me alone…"

With that Himiko flung herself off the boy as she ran in the opposite direction, her eyes stinging as the tears in her eyes blurred her vision. She was running like he said, to where she did not know. But she kept screaming the name of the beach in her head over and over.

"**DAGOBAH BEACH. DAGOBAH BEACH"** She shouted in her head as she disappeared in the distance. Her legs feeling hot and strained as she ran for miles. No area in mind, she just knew she had to RUN.

She had to make good on his promise, she NEEDED to make good on his promise. For both of their sake, she ran till she collapsed in a cold dark building. She did not know where she was, but the growing darkness of her consciousness took over as she grew still. Tired and alone, Himiko dreamt of two words. Two words that were acting like her only life line in this moment. **Dagobah Beach.**

Izuku fell to his knees as he watched the girl run off. He risked everything, he risked his future life as a hero, and as a student for helping her, a villain. He should of felt disgusted with himself for doing such a thing, but the aspiring hero felt no such thing.

For the second time in his life, Izuku felt like a hero...and he had to save a villain in order to feel that.

* * *

_Have a wonderful day, evening, or night._


	3. Chapter 3

_Enjoy._

* * *

Hospitality, Whereabouts, And A Choice

"Young Missy?" A frail voice queried aloud. "Are you alright?"

No movement or an answer.

"You look exhausted sweetie, can you move?

A twitch, but nothing more.

"Hmmm...maybe I should get a hero? I'm too old for something like this…" The voice said to itself.

At the word 'hero' something snapped Himiko out of her stupor. For the better part of the last twelve hours Himiko's body was beyond sore. Any type of movement whatsoever had her muscles and nerves screaming in agony. She really had pushed herself when Izu had told her to 'run'. She was uncertain, but she could have sworn she had ran for miles, all without stopping. She would have made some world class marathon runners proud if she had given a damn about such a thing.

Himiko groaned in pain as she painfully sat herself on her haunches, looking about the slightly darkened area she had collapsed in. From what her groggy and blurry vision could distinguish, she was in a building of sorts, and the previous voice she had heard was not just some dream she was having while in her darkness.

"O-Oh you nearly gave me a heart attack there lass." The now frail old voice wheezed.

Himiko's head was still a bit fuzzy as she laid a hand to her head, hoping to steady her vision. Her vision did in fact clear a bit as her cat like irises adjusted to the figure standing in front of her. Her gaze was one of bewilderment as an elderly woman who had to easily be in her late eighties was looking to her with worried filled eyes.

What truly surprised Himiko however, was the fact that she was not acting with violence in an unknown situation. If it was any other given day...that wasn't before the League hideout was discovered...she was sure this woman would have already been dead.

"**That's right...Izu stopped me from going back with the League…"** She suddenly thought to herself.

"Young missy?" The old woman said with concern once more. "You look terrible, where are your parents?" She continued, laying a frail hand to Himiko's forehead.

Himiko instantly tensed up as she gave the woman in front of her a menacing look; Himiko let out a predatory hiss as she felt the blades hidden in her sleeves twitch.

The old woman seemed to ignore the girls hostile posture for the moment, as she examined her face.

"You look so tired, what are you doing asleep on the floor here?" The old woman gained a thoughtful look. "Are you a runaway?"

"Mind your f-fucking b-business!" Himiko snarled.

Himiko's harsh remark did not faze the old woman one bit, if anything she only looked to the girl more concerned.

"Oh dear...come with me, my apartment is only a few floors up from here." The old woman said soothingly.

As she reached over to help Himiko up off the floor, said girl reacted violently by swiping at her with her knife now held in her hand. Himiko expected the blade to slice the woman, but amazingly the old woman grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip. Himiko's eyes widened in pure disbelief as this old lady held her hand strongly, but that worried filled look still not leaving her wrinkled face.

"You don't need to fear me young lady, I promise I mean no harm to you." She smiled warmly. "I want to help you."

Himiko tried pulling her hand back to her, but the grip would not leave. In a panic, she swung with her other hand, knife in hand once more, and aimed for the arm holding her. Again, the old woman seemed unfazed as she caught the strike with no effort, only this time she grew a stern look.

"Now I understand you are scared, but please refrain from trying to stab me." She chuckled slightly. "I might be old, but in my prime I was someone to fear."

"W-What?" Himiko stated in shock. None of this made sense; for the first time since she became a villain, she never had trouble attacking 'normal civilians'. Yet, this old woman, was subduing her like some of the pros would have done when she had a few scuffles with them.

"Now get your little booty up, we are heading inside."

The old woman started lifting Himiko onto her feet, but Himiko held her ground, trying her damnedest to stay put on the floor.

"Let me go you hag!" Himiko shouted.

The old woman sighed.

"This is getting us nowhere. Look, you either come with me so we can relax in my apartment and talk more comfortably; or I call over a pro hero, and trust me I know for a fact you will not like that one bit."

"Is that a threat?" Himiko growled with a crazed look in her eyes.

Himiko could not help the subtle smile on her lips as she looked to this frail old woman. The old woman also smiled, yet her smile actually sent a shiver down Himiko's spine.

"Try me little girl, you won't make it five seconds."

Himiko did just that. With all the force she could muster through her sore legs, she lunged for the woman's face. Both of her hands were still being held put with their knives, but Himiko still had her head. With blinding speed she had perfected over the years, she aimed for a head butt that would disorient the old woman. What should have happened was, the old woman gets head butted, she recoils in pain and Himiko's hands would be free, and then she can stab away killing this 'fly'. This 'fly' that was preventing her from finding out where she was, so she could find out where Dagohbah beach was.

No, Himiko could have never expected what happened next. For the smallest of a second, Himiko felt time itself around her stop, everything was frozen still, but the crazed smile in the old woman's face. Himiko only saw it for a second, but that smile on an old woman was a menacing sight.

Before she knew it, Himiko was held in a 'Full Nelson Hold', both of her knives now suddenly on the floor. Himiko cried in slight pain as she was held forcefully in this position; it also did not help that she was still wearing her villain costume, so the extra sets of weapons on her and the affixed blood sucking machine only made it harder to break from the grasp because of how bulky all of it was.

Himiko for the first time in years felt true fear when she heard a breathy giggle right by her ear.

"H-H-Hehe oh I haven't moved like that in years. Sorry lass I didn't mean to be so rough." The old woman paused to strengthen her grip. "But! Now you understand don't you?"

Himiko struggled as best she could, but the strain she had put in her body from her mad sprint to wherever this was; still affected her body greatly. With a sigh and giggle of her own, Himiko yielded for the first time in her life. Not like when she feigned being held down when that cute Uraraka girl did so.

"F-Fine." Himiko said breathlessly. "You got me, now what?"

"Now what?" The old woman said quizzically. "Why we go into my apartment, and talk like adults over some tea. You have no say."

Himiko chuckled. "Oh I think I know I don't have any say…"

"Good!" The woman cheered happily, lifting her hold from the girl instantly.

Himiko fell to the ground in shock and slight pain as she groaned at the sudden removal.

"Now if you'll be so kind as to follow me." The old woman said, making her way to a nearby elevator.

Himiko still had to try one more thing however, this woman's speed was an anomaly for her, and that strength in such an old body was truly a feat unheard of. So with her last bit of strength, Himiko grabbed both of her knives off the floor, and lunged at woman's back. Himiko smiled maniacally when she felt that same instance of time slowing for a second.

Himiko grinned insanely when she felt both of her wrist being held to her own head, as the old woman looked to her in slight disappointment. Himiko dropped the knives and feigned an innocent look.

"Sorry! I just wanted to make sure!" Himiko said giddily.

"Uh-Huh." The old woman said pointedly. "Any reason why you tried again?"

"Oh that's easy! Your quirk! I don't know what it is, but it has to do with how fast you can move and react like that!" Himiko cheered happily.

The old woman smiled. "Violent and smart, such a dangerous combo." She laughed heartily. "Ha! Please, let's hurry along inside I'm quite thirsty for some tea."

"Me too! Do you have green tea?" Himiko hoped.

"Bleh! You young kids and your terrible taste."

"Hey! I'm seventeen!"

* * *

Izuku had just finished one of the most stressful talks of his life. All Might had swung by to convince his mother to allow him to stay in the now U.A dorms that have been implemented into the school's curriculum. It would allow the teachers and other heroes to keep a better eye on the students that are in their school. It was a decision that Inko was highly against; she would not budge one bit as she selfishly decided for her son that he deserved better. He deserved to be safe, and in a school that would protect him from any harm.

U.A had failed many times over, and Inko's big but fragile heart could only take so much. So when All Might literally prostrated himself on the floor, throwing his own life if need be for her son; it was all Inko needed to hear. Though it's not what she wanted the retired hero to ever do, however it eased her nerves just enough for her to allow her son to stay at the U.A dorms with his other classmates, and continue his education at the once prestigious school in her opinion.

In any case, after a small talk about some possible leads to the League that Izuku discussed with All Might as he walked with him outside. Izuku was emotionally and physically exhausted over what happened just this past day. All Might, the Symbol of Peace, was dead in the metaphorical sense; and Himiko was in an unknown location, which scared him.

Izuku could tell in Himiko's semi-hysterical state, after he quite literally snatched her from the unknown faith that was the League, had effected the girl very much. However, Izuku had to leave her alone once more so she could get away from the possible heroes searching for her, and the League members who would definitely be on the lookout for her. Izuku regretted having to do such a thing, but it was what needed to be done in order to ensure she would be safe.

Good judgement on his part because from what All Might had told him through text messages, several of the top ten heroes and others alike; were on high alert for any villains that were lurking about. Especially those with strings tied to the League of Villains, which Himiko strongly was.

So the added stress of her unknown whereabouts was an uncomfortable feeling for the green haired One For All user. He had to trust she managed to run away, and hide somewhere safe enough for him to see her in the next hour or so at Dagobah Beach.

Izuku would have to head out in the next ten minutes, but first he needed to come up with a good enough excuse that would convince his mom to let him go out. She was already worried for his safety; so to selfishly ask for such a thing seemed to harsh for the fragile pudgy woman. Izuku cringed internally at the thought, his mother loved him with all her heart. He was literally the only family she had, and they found affection and comfort in one another.

But, Izuku needed to see Himiko, he needed to make sure she was safe...and then? Izuku had no clue on how to even go on from there, he had no plan of action. He was diving headfirst into uncharted waters, and Izuku feared what had come of his friend these last few years.

So with as much courage as he could, Izuku watched as All Might drove off in a car to what he can only assume another students house. With a twist of his heel, and a steady pace, Izuku made his way back inside his humble apartment to ask his mother permission to go out. It was already late out, the sun barely setting, and Izuku gulped as he closed the door behind him.

Inko was still sat by the kitchen table, her head in her hands as she sighed to herself multiple times. Izuku decided just coming out with it would be best.

"M-Mom?"

She turned to him with still damp eyes.

"Yes I-Izuku?"

"I-I am sorry to ask you this...but is it cool if I go out for a few hours?" Izuku winced slightly as he said these words.

"G-G-Go out?" Inko said, going white in the face.

"P-Please mom? It's I-Important…"

Inko grew a sudden stern look, though the small tears in her eyes only made the look stronger.

"N-No." She said commandingly.

"B-But!"

"I said no!" She said sterner.

"But Mom!" Izuku shouted back.

"That's enough Izuku! Don't you dare raise your voice t-to me."

"b-but s-she's gonna be w-waiting…" Izuku said sadly to himself.

"Waiting for you?" Inko said quizzically.

"I j-j-just want to h-help her…" Izuku said to himself once more; forgetting for a moment his mother was listening to all he was saying.

"Izuku? W-What are you talking about?" She said worriedly, the stern look all but leaving her face for the moment.

Izuku was now in full blown tears as he clutched his hair harshly, a sad but crazed look in his eyes. For some reason, his mother's harsh tone clicked something in him. Whatever it was, he did not like this sudden foreboding feeling that started to overcome his body.

Why such a feeling would fill his every emotions, he could not tell; but he entered his own world for the moment. Izuku NEEDED to see Himiko tonight, he promised her that he would meet her at Dagobah Beach.

"H-Hey! Izuku! What are you talking about?" Inko said, still completely confused to who 'she' was.

Izuku still did not hear her as he clamped his grip into his hair only rougher as multiple conflicting thoughts filled his mind. The feeling was unreal, and for some reason, he felt it had to do something with the quirk he was given.

Izuku was still unaware of the fact, but there was an even larger battle happening deep within his inner conscious. A battle between certain figures he had seen during the sports festival when Shinso had controlled him with his quirk.

Those figures were having a struggle of their own, but Izuku was unaware of this, only seeing the glows of what looked like eyes. Not knowing that this was the sole reason he felt as if his mind was on fire.

A sudden shaking to his shoulders broke him from his daze as he looked to the culprit with wide eyes. Inko was looking to him in slight fear, but most of all in complete worry.

"I-Izuku? What's w-wrong?" She said meekly.

"M-Mom?" Izuku stuttered slightly. "I just...I j-just…"

She pulled him into a shaky hug. "Izuku w-what was that all a-about?"

Izuku stayed silent as his head was still ringing. He held her shakily as well as he closed his eyes to calm his nerves. He had no idea what happened, he saw but a small glimpse of what looked like the eyes he had seen all those months ago at the festival. Though he was uncertain, Izuku knew he would have to talk to All Might about it in the next coming days.

Ignoring this for the moment, Izuku decided Himiko was more important as of now.

Izuku took a deep breath. "Mom please...I need to go." He said once more.

"For what though?" She said breaking their hug, looking him straight in the eyes. Her own sad gaze reflecting of his emerald green hues.

Izuku had tears leave his eyes subtly as he looked to his mother.

"I found her mom."

"Found her?" She said in confusion.

Izuku gave a sad smile. "Ko-Ko, I finally f-found her..." He trailed off, as he wiped some of the tears in his eyes.

Inko gasped in shock as she held her hands to her mouth in shock.

"S-So please, shes waiting for me she needs help. I promise to be s-safe."

"Izuku..." Inko said breathlessly.

"Please." He begged. "I can't leave her alone a-again."

Inko took a deep breath as she steadied her nerves. This was all still confusing to her, and she was going to need answers.

"Izuku. Explain to me please, how did you even find her? Why does she need help?" She fired off quickly, her worried filled nature taking over once more.

"Mom, I promise to explain when I get back, but I need to g-go..." He pleaded.

Inko finally gave in. "Just this once."

"H-Huh?"

"J-Just this once Izuku. P-Please don't make me regret this." She said in a defeated tone.

"R-Really?" Izuku said in disbelief.

"Y-Yes. But you are to be home at ten. No later." She said coldly.

"Y-Yes! Of course!" Izuku said somewhat excitedly. He ran up and hugged his mother strongly.

"Thanks mom…"

"P-Please Izuku you better e-explain _everything_...be safe I don't know how much more I can take…"

* * *

The walk over to the beach was nothing special. Izuku enjoyed the rising of the full moon as he slowly approached his destination. He felt a bit silly not informing Himiko on where exactly to meet on the ten mile long beach's shoreline, but he figured he would be able to find her eventually.

Surprisingly, there was still a small amount of families, and what looked like couples walking about the beaches shoreline, or along the sandy premises. It was a relaxing sight, and Izuku's shaky nerves calmed only slightly as he scanned the immediate area. From what he could see, Himiko was not in his area, so he decided to just wing it and walk in one direction and hope for the best.

Izuku kept his shoes on as he walked a good distance from the receding and coming sea water. The sounds of the waves music to his ears as he thought back to the girl he was going to meet shortly.

He hoped she managed to run and find shelter somewhere, and he especially hoped the League had not managed to 'scoop her up'. He assumed they had tried contacting her in someway, the very thought twisting his stomach slightly. The subtle afterthought that maybe she'd betrayed him crossed his mind, but Izuku pushed that to the inner crevices of his mind for the moment.

"S-She wouldn't do that…" Izuku told himself.

And so Izuku continued walking for roughly twenty minutes before he saw the girl he had been looking for in the distance. She was looking out to the ocean beyond, in a dazed like state as she stood stoically.

Izuku had to hold his breath as the sea breeze blew her clothes about subtlety; the very sight reminding him of all those cheesy romance movies his mother would sometimes make him watch with her. For once, Himiko's hair was undone from their signature buns, the beautiful reflective blonde hair flowing in the ocean smelling breeze

She seemed to be lost in her own world as she continually looked out. As Izuku approached, he gave a sigh of relief when he could see that she seemed to be 'safe' in the sense it looked like she did not get in any scuffles; or had any bruises or scratches during the day apart.

He could just barely catch the side glance of her eyes, but the yellow glow they gave off was still mesmerizing. The moons glow only enhancing the beautiful sight.

"Izu…" She said suddenly.

Izuku lost in his small admiring gaze, had not realized Himiko had been staring right at him just as well.

"Ko-Ko…" He quickly said, blushing slightly.

As if they what they wanted, no words were exchanged for the moment as the two embraced one another. It was a fragile hug at first as they felt each others warmth, but soon they clutched to one another strongly.

They were both shaking and choking back sobs as they pulled on each other tighter. Himiko was the first to cry freely as she clenched her eyes harshly, her teeth following suit.

"Y-You came…" She whispered, the tears only growing wetter as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Of course I'd c-come." He soothed, the contact of her head making him shiver slightly.

It was a beautiful sight to see to those that happened to walk by. By now the moon had come full swing, and the brightness it gave off was white like ivory. It projected a magical sight, as this seemingly young couple embraced one another under the gaze of its lunar glow. The small waves swishing up the shore only making the moment even more serene.

Izuku buried his head in her hair as she continually held onto him. Izuku could smell the sweet scent of lavender in her hair, the smell calming him immensely. He audibly sighed as he pulled her tighter into his chest as she slowly calmed down herself.

Izuku was the next to speak. "Ko-Ko, I'm sorry I had to leave you like that." He said remorsefully.

"I-It's okay Izu…I knew you'd still meet me here today…" She said shyly.

Izuku sighed once more in relief. "I-I'm so glad you're safe now."

Izuku slowly broke the hug to get a better look at her face, turning it in all angles with his hands. She blinked owlishly as he looked all around her face for what she could assume was injuries. Whatever the case, the hot blush that graced her cheeks made her face glow. Izuku chuckled in relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay." He smiled.

"Y-Yeah, I have an old lady to thank for that." She giggled out strangely.

"Old lady?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah!" She suddenly said in a bubbly voice. "So I ran like you said Izu! So much so that I collapsed in some apartment complex that this old lady lived in."

"O-Oh?" He said worriedly.

"So apparently, she was so willing to trust a complete stranger and for the last few hours took care of me!" Himiko explained.

"That's g-great!" Izuku cheered. "Where is she?"

Himiko pointed behind her, to some random unknown distance, the crazed smile she usually had returning.

"She actually brought me way out here since she normally walks the shore at night! How convenient huh!?" She squealed.

Her sudden personality change confused Izuku slightly, but he figured this was how she normally was anyways. It was just because of recent events that she seemed depressed and sad, and Izuku was not far from the same feelings.

Izuku had been ignoring his friends the past day as many of them worriedly messaged him how he was doing, and whether his mother let him do the 'dorm thing' or not. He did so for good reason however, he felt terrible for making his friends worry. Specifically, those that saw how he reacted when he saw Himiko at the camp. They especially messaged him and talked to him, wondering if he was doing well. Izuku would of course, lie and say everything was okay, and luckily they all respected his wishes to keep what happened there a secret between only them.

Although, Izuku had to admit, seeing Himiko, and her sudden happy personality, it was a breath of fresh air as he smiled at her now excited nature.

"Wow! It's like this was meant to be huh Ko-Ko?" Izuku stated.

"Mmhmm!" She said, rocking back and forth on her heels.

A serious air then filled the area as Himiko looked to him with unknown emotions. "Izu I'm confused though." She dropped her smile for a scrunched confused face instead. "How come you stopped me from going back to the League like that? You know they are just going to come and find me." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Izuku gulped. "O-Oh I know, but Ko-Ko could you maybe..I don't know...not go back?" He hoped.

"Not go back?" She said aloud to herself, the very words sounding foreign to her.

"Yes?"

"Huh. Izu that's a silly thought, why wouldn't I go back to them?"

Izuku winced at her words.

"B-Because I want to sa- erm, help you."

She grew a dark look. "That's a terrible joke you know."

"Ko-Ko…" He said sadly.

"Izu...you don't get it…" She took a deep breath, removing herself from their long drawn out hug. She walked to the shore now, not caring that the shoes she was wearing were now getting soaked.

Izuku stood a few steps behind her as Himiko looked sadly out to the dark blue waters. The moon's reflection shining off the rippling surface.

"The amount of people I've killed Izu. The amount of people I've hurt to look for..." She paused looking to the boy; she held her tongue on that thought for the moment. "I can't take that back. The lives I destroyed, the families I devastated, how can you 'save' what cannot be saved?" She genuinely wondered.

Izuku gasped at her saying she killed people. He did not want to believe such a thing was possible, it made everything he might have wanted to do seem impossible now. Izuku looked to her guiltily as he recalled all that he could have done for her if he had only found her in time.

"This is all my fault..." He said aloud.

Himiko looked over her shoulder, raising a brow at his odd remark.

"Your fault?"

Izuku walked to her, now standing tall next to her. Izuku's own shoes were getting soaked to the bone as the tide kept coming in and out.

"I could have stopped all this. I could have saved you." Could he have though?

"Are you serious?" She said plainly.

"Himiko..."

"What did I say about YOU calling me 'that'." She growled.

"Ko-Ko, this really is all my fault..."

"Stop saying that!" She shouted back, only getting angrier.

"If I found you, I could have stopped you from doing such a thing."

"W-Wait hold o-"

Izuku only grew more emotional. "H-How can I be a hero when I failed to save someone who means the world to me."

"Izu we only k-knew each other for a year."

"I DON'T CARE! Don't you get it Ko-Ko? That short time together meant everything to me!"

Himiko's angered looked turned to one of sadness.

"Izu..."

"Why?!" He screamed out to the ocean. "Why couldn't I save you? Why I am destined to be a failure?"

He fell to his knees.

"Ko-Ko, I l-looked for you...I looked for twelve years, only to find out you're a villain and I am..."

"And you're a hero..." She finished.

"No, a hero saves. I did not save you."

"Izu, do you even know why I killed others in the first place?"

At his silence, she decided to continue on. She knew telling him why she did what she did was not the best idea. If anything she should of lied, but she felt he deserved to know the truth, and maybe then he would understand she just cannot be saved. No matter what she was destined to be a villain; and anything he possibly did could never change that.

She looked out to the moon above.

"I killed not to survive, I killed to find you."

Izuku looked to her with blank hallow eyes as the words she said only made him feel worst.

She winced. "The taste of your blood always stuck to me, and I killed in order to find that 'flavor' again, the taste that would hopefully bring me back from the edge that I'm standing on." She smiled pathetically. "To think the flavor, the only thing I could remember, belonged to you...a hero in training who I spent an important part of my childhood with."

Izuku made a move to talk, but she held a hand up in his direction.

"Let me just say what I have to so you understand."

He nodded reluctantly; she could tell his thoughts were going a mile a minute.

"Izu, nowhere in today's world can I ever be saved. I am a villain, a famous one at that, who has killed hundreds of people...for you without even knowing...almost poetic if you think about it, but still I'm fucked." She chuckled darkly. "So please get that thought out of your head right now; lets just go back to how everything was..._even if it is the last thing I want to do." _She whispered out the last part.

"How can I ever go back now?" Izuku said calmly.

"Huh?"

"Ko-Ko, I am willing to do anything to save you. I have too." He said, his face hard and determined.

"Izu, you don't know what you're getting yourself into! You'll only make it worst for yourself!" She said in annoyance.

"I don't care, I cannot fail you ever again. No matter what you think, I will do anything."

The walls the Himiko had tried building up for his sake were slowly crumbling. Throughout her whole rant, she was only saying most of those things to deter him from wanting to get involved with her. As a last act as forgiveness for her life of sin, she had hoped Izuku would leave her be. She hoped by convincing him how much of a lost cause she was, he would go back to focusing on being a hero, and not thinking of a villain like her. Fate had already decided their paths in life, and she was destined to be damned till she died, while he would live a life in the lime light praised for being such an amazing hero.

"Pl-Please Izu, stop t-talking." She pleaded.

"No. Ko-Ko, I mean it, anything."

"N-N-No Izu, please don't g-get my hopes up." She said weakly, now showing her true emotions.

"Anything."

"An-Anything...you d-don't mean that. You don't e-e-even know what that i-implies." She shivered out.

"I do." He looked to her with strong determined eyes. "Ko-Ko, I say it to you here now. I promise as a hero..._or villain_... I will do anything to make sure nothing happens to you. Anything, we are now in this together."

Himiko had never wanted things to turn out this way. She thought she had it all figured out when she talked to the old lady from earlier, who was probably still waiting on her; but everything Izuku just said chilled her to her core. This was an outcome the lady had warned her about, and it was something that Himiko was terrified of. For him to go to such lengths after being 'reunited' for such a short amount of time seemed surreal. Yet, his still unfaltering strong gaze screamed sincerity in his every words.

Himiko clutched her chest as she sobbed loudly; just knowing he was so willing to throw everything away for her...it was sickening, but also heroic in its own light.

"Izu...a-are you absolutely s-sure about all that you said." She questioned tearily.

He gulped.

**"Hesitation, I saw that..."** She thought to herself. It made her feel conflicting emotions, but she was still confused with all that was still happening.

"Ko-Ko, I mean it. We are now in this together. You're worth it."

Was that what any of them wanted to hear or say?

* * *

_The old lady will be explained, and her quirk is called 'Split Second', that's all I will say on the matter for now. _

_Sooooooooooooo, I want the lovely readers to decide what pathway Izuku will take. The path of a hero, the path of a villain, or vigilante? I can promise you, either choice will be well thought out and explained. As I am pretty sure some of you might be confused on Izuku's sudden 'moral changes', but that is explained after what my beautiful readers think. If you all wanted to know what I think...Vigilante has the greatest plot lined up. *wink* but so does the Hero...and Villain...oops_

_As Always. Have a wonderful day, evening, and night._


	4. Chapter 4

The Moon Who Kept Her Promise

Darkness.

A word that could mean many things if one were to really think about it. Darkness could symbolize a room without light, or the evil and vileness that comes from deep within an individual. On the notion of how 'it' is described in an individual, darkness also could symbolize the sadness, and loneliness that brews in the hearts of men and women.

The greatest enemy someone could have, is themselves. No truer statement has been said by man, and no truer statement could better describe Himiko Toga. Is it possible for anyone to change who they are, or 'take back' what they had done throughout their life?

Himiko did not know how long she had been staring out into the open sea. She could no longer feel her feet as the waters of the sea, and the cold breeze the beach provided numbed her toes. Her hair flowed majestically as she looked out in a trance, wondering if the darkness the oceans water showed would welcome her into their dark depths.

Izuku Midoriya still stood by her side, now completely silent as he looked to the ocean besides her. She gave him a subtle glance, her yellow irises glowing slightly as she looked to the object of her deep rooted desire. The words he said satisfied her villainous heart, but the feelings she had stuffed down for years. The feelings of concern, remorse, guilt, love; all those feelings spurred within her when she was around him.

So in short, her villainous side might have been satisfied in knowing that the boy was willing to go to such lengths to ensure she was safe. Hell, getting the boy on the side of the villains seemed to good to be true for her and the league. But, if it was anyone else other than Izuku, anyone else; should would of been ecstatic for such a turn of events.

However, her sudden feelings of, well, feelings was something new to her. It was something her mechanical and cold heart had completely hid deep within her consciousness. When he said the words that he would be willing to be a 'villain'; it left a horrible sour filled taste in her mouth. If she had to describe it, the feeling was equal to how she felt when she saw her own blood. Disgust.

She looked to the moon, noticing how bright and full it was; she oddly felt connected to it. For some reason, it stirred some memories within her as the lunar glow bathed her body in its never ending glow. She wondered if she had looked to the moon just like this, in a time so long ago, a time where she was sane and happy.

"Ko-Ko." Izuku called to her. "Remember that little promise we made to each other on New Years?"

She gave him a dejected look. "Really? I barely remembered you, how will I remember such a promise you dummy?"

She was teasing him in her own way, but she was honestly confused how such a smart boy could ask such a stupid question. She took a few more steps into the oceans inviting water, now standing a a bit away from him.

"Oh, ehe sorry…" He chuckled nervously. "It's just…the way you looked to the moon now, reminds of what I'd do every night that I could."

"What about it?" She wondered. She wiggled her toes and feet, hoping to get some feeling back into them. Though all she accomplished was sinking her feet deeper into the sand she stood in.

"Oh Ko-Ko." He laughed breathlessly. "It was so long ago you know? But I never forgot, how could I? Especially since it gave me hope every night."

"Hope?" She wondered looking to him.

Her back was now to the ocean as she looked to the boy who stabbed his way back into her life. Well, she stabbed him, but it was something she was grateful for, even though he could never actually save her now.

Izuku's hair flowed gently in the night breeze of the ocean; he stood proudly with a sad, but determined smile on his face.

This promise, it did not ring a bell, but as she gazed to the moon, her mind would stir now and then. She always wondered what that feeling was, but when her quest for blood was all she knew, what comfort was their to find in the glow when it just made her head feel fuzzy?

In any case, the word 'hope' was an interesting series of letters. To her, it was an enigma; the word had no place in her villainous life, for what is hope, when there is nothing but darkness?

"Yes...hope, that one day, Ko-Ko we will be reunited. For that promise we made to each other all those years ago, involved the moon and her glow."

She gazed back up to the celestial body above. "The moon huh?" She looked back to him. "I'm still confused Izu, what was that promise in the first place?"

She was intrigued, she 'hoped' he would actually humor her with an explanation. And that he did.

Izuku held a hand to the sky above, almost as if he was reaching for the impossibly large object. As if he wished to clutch it in his very palm, a foolish hope, but to the confused Himiko, it only enticed her more.

"The promise. Whenever we look to the moon, no matter where we are, we will always know we are viewing it together."

Her eyes widened, an odd feeling consumed her as she felt a literal snap in her hazed mind. Those words, they sounded so familiar to her. Where had these words been her whole life? Why was her mind getting less fuzzy?

"It meant we were never alone in the world, and that we'd meet each other again. No matter what…"

Himiko remembered.

* * *

"_Wait for me Izu!" Himiko shrilled out in joy. _

"_Hurry up Ko-Ko! We are gonna miss the fireworks!" Izuku said just as excited. _

"_W-Wait you two!" Himeko wheezed, running along to try and keep up with the two kids. _

_The two kids eventually ran out of sight from their respective mothers as they merged into the crowd. A worrisome thing for any parent, but with so many heroes enjoying the festivities as well, it was a relatively safe place for a free wandering children. _

"_Hehe, I swear Himeko, I wonder who's child is the actual troublemaker eh?" Inko said mirthfully, knowing at this moment her son was the most likely culprit. _

_New Years in Japan was always a sight to behold, it was something magical as vendors lined up all up and down the streets. Bringing about festivities and the joys that came with such an event. Though that did not mean there weren't other things that made New Years so enticing!_

_It was the start of a new year, a fresh start to be someone different, to do something different; a time to reach new goals and make new promises to oneself or to another. One could begin working out, start that garden that they said they should have done years ago. Visit family from across the world, finally take a jab at some light novels that they had been holding out on, or in general just be a better person. New Years was always something to celebrate, but to the two young children that were Himiko and Izuku? It meant one thing to the two excited children; fireworks. _

_The fireworks that struck right at midnight were loud, blinding, and most of all ravishing as the artistic colors and shapes painted the night sky. It also helped that today was a full moon, so the natural light that was given out was just bright enough to give the fireworks that extra bit of flare._

_And so the children ran to a certain spot they had seen when they walked about the stalls eating foods and candies alongside their mothers. Izuku had seen it, a lone tree that sat in a nearby park that had a great view of the sky above. Himiko just followed along her friend as his gait outmatched her own. Her little legs kept up a good pace, but the more athletic and energetic boy kept the lead as they ran about the crowd cheering. In Izuku's hand was a single pinwheel, the petals of the toy swirling and swishing as he ran, Himiko used it as her guide to not lose the boy in the slowly dispersing crowd. _

_For the tree was a bit out of the way from the usual spot everyone would watch the show; it allowed the small children to run freely as the cold yet comforting night air filled their tiny lungs with air. And the full moons glow illuminated the path for them, the faintest of glows coming off the trees leaves in the distance. It was as if the plant was beckoning them forth, wishing to share the experience with them. _

"_Ko-Ko! Hurry! It's about to start!" The small boy called, having memorized the time for just this occasion. _

"_Almost there Izu! W-Wait for me!" Her squeaky voice wheezed slightly. _

_As Inko and Himeko parted from the crowd, eventually entering a slight clearing from the groups of people. Both parents could see their respective child running to a simple birch tree, one anyone would see at a park. It was nothing special, but the parents felt somewhat relieved in knowing they were not exactly going out looking for trouble. If anything, they wanted a clear path to see the explosions in the sky that would soon consume their every senses shortly. _

"_Ugh, Himeko, I can't be the only one feeling a bit old here right?" Inko whined as she stopped to catch her breath. _

_Luckily, her same aged friend was also gasping for breath from their short little jog through the crowd. _

"_N-No trust me 'sister'…" Himeko paused, groaning as she popped a spot in her back. "Guess having kids does make you feel ten years older huh?" _

_Inko chuckled. "Sure feels like it…" _

_Both parents stood by each other, looking over to Izuku and Himiko, both of which were now standing under the tree. The two were jumping around in joy as they pointed to the sky; most likely trying to guess where the first firework would explode in a light of colors. _

"_Should we join them?" Himeko semi wondered. _

"_Hmmm, let's leave them for now? We will just keep watch from a distance? I feel this will be a special moment for them." Inko answered. _

_Himeko gave her friend a deadpanned look. "Inko, you're acting as if they are lovers or something." She chuckled at the end. _

_Inko shrugged her shoulders, a large mischievous smile on her face. "What can I say, a mother can dream?" _

_Himeko giggled. "You're terrible. Instead of shipping our kids, how about we go over to that stall and share some ice cream?" _

_Inko giggled herself. "Sounds good to me…" _

_With this, the two matriarchs left the kids to their own devices, though their instinctual eyes kept their hardened gaze on the young children. _

_Izuku and Himiko noticed how their parents walked to a nearby stand, but that curious wonder was not for long. _

_The sound of a loud explosion, followed by an array of sparkles and colors set the kids eyes back to the sky above. Their own eyes sparkled in awe and joy as the show began. It was a continuous popping, followed by beautiful colors and designs that bewitched their tiny minds. _

_The experience was only enhanced by how bright the moon was tonight, it's full moon, lunar glow enhanced the experience for all of the watchers. It was a beautiful moment, one Izuku and Himiko knew they would never forget. A moment in time, that would forever be set in stone for the both of them. _

_Though, that got Izuku thinking as he looked to his friend by his side. He was young and naive to the world, but from the movies he would sometimes see with his mother, this was the moment in which the two friends watching the fireworks would make a promise to one another. _

_But as Izuku looked up to the sky above, he wondered in his three year old mind how such an intricate concept would even go about. Yet, it was something he knew he wanted to do with Himiko, even if he did not understand what even such a thing entailed. Izuku looked to the sky in a different perspective now, but what really captivated his full interest was the full moon shining just behind the colors. _

_The grey color of the moon was so vibrant, and full of comfort, something he felt when he was with his friend. Comfort and happiness the moon brought him, and that was something Himiko had always brought him too…_

"_That's it!" His little voice squeaked. _

"_What's it?" Himiko wondered aloud, though did not tear her eyes away from the still ongoing firework show that brought in the new year. _

"_Ko-Ko! Look at me real quick." _

_Himiko squirmed slightly as she looked to the boy, then back up to the sky. She did not want to look away from the spell of the colors in the sky, but her childish curiosity, and Izuku's simple request filled her with interest. _

"_Ko-Ko!" He called once more, a small pout on his face. _

"_Erm, I-Izu but the fireworks!" She cutely whined. _

_Izuku smiled. "If you listen to what I have to say...you can be the hero next time we play hero vs villain!" He offered. _

_Almost immediately, Himiko looked to the boy with her utmost attention. As of late, they flipped a coin to decide who would be the hero, and then the villain. Much to Himiko's unlucky streak, she had gotten villain four times in a row, while Izuku landed the hero spot each time. He of course, offered to give her the hero role, but she always denied it. The great coin of truth never lied, nor did it ever allow 'switchies'. _

"_O-Okay, what?" _

_Izuku held up a tiny pinky in front of her face. At his action, Himiko went crossed eyed as looked to the finger by her nose in cute confusion. She knew what a pinky promise was, as they both made quite a few, but the sudden appendage thrusted in her face was an odd sight. _

"_Umm.." She said nervously. _

"_Let's make a promise to one another Ko-Ko." _

_Himiko took a step back to get a better look at the boy. _

"_A promise?" _

_Izuku, once again brought his finger close to her face, keeping up with her tentative step back. _

"_Yes! From this day on Ko-Ko! Whenever we look to the moon above." He paused, pointing to the astronomical body shining above them. _

_Himiko looked above her, the moon's glow shining down on her as she finally noticed how bright and beautiful it was tonight. Her eyes widened and glowed along with its beauty, her eyes lost within the canvas that was painted on its surface. The craters and spots filled her mind with endless wonder, she wondered if by chance she would one day reach the very earthly satellite and venture into the shadows the holes offered. _

"_Whenever we look to it at night, we are looking together! No matter where we are Ko-Ko, we won't be alone since we are seeing it together. No matter how far we are. Then one day, we will be together again and play!" _

_Himiko was stunned, her mind lost within itself. She knew how smart Izuku was, and his perceptive skills were unworldly for his age. Yet, she did not fully comprehend what it is he said, she liked the way it sounded. So she did what she needed to do. _

_Himiko wrapped his pinky around her own, as their little promise to one another was finally sealed. A pact that would last an eternity...and it was theirs to share._

_"Kids! We brought ice cream!"_

* * *

Himiko fell to her knees; the memory had consumed her body and filled her with warmth. She could feel the feeling in her feet again, and the rushing blood that filled the numb parts of her body was a tingly sensation.

Izuku looked at her sadly, before looking back up to the sky above.

"It was a moon exactly like this, and it was a moon like this, that I always hoped you would just appear you know?" He choked out slightly.

"Izu…"

"Twelve, freaking years…" He then said bitterly.

Himiko looked to the ground in silence. She too, was upset at herself for forgetting such an important thing, but that large chunk of her memory that was wiped from her memory; was still an anomaly.

"I looked to that f-fucking m-moon so much Ko-Ko…" He said somewhat angrily, as if the accursed promise that looked over him was a sudden burden that mocked him from above. He clutched his face in his palms, angry bitter tears falling from his eyes as he clenched his teeth.

"I always wondered why when I looked to the moon, before we found each other again…" She paused, looking back up. "I always wondered why it would make my mind feel fuzzy, but in the darkest of my nights, it brought me comfort."

She stood on her now soaked legs, walking to him in at a calm and slow pace. He could hear the ripples of waters she disturbed as she neared. In which made him look to her, not saying a word as she approached him; before standing right in front of him.

Himiko could feel herself blush as she looked up to him. He was taller than her by a few inches, her face just reaching his chest. She may have been older by a year and a half, he looked so much older than her.

"Izu, the moon kept her side of the promise."

He looked to her with a raised brow, but did not say a word.

"We promised to her that we would meet each other again one day, and here we are. We kept our promise to one another, and she kept hers…"

Izuku looked to her with a blank look, before surprising the now seventeen year old in a body crushing hug. One she sighed into as she wrapped her small arms around his muscular ones.

"I'm so fucking bitter!" He cried hotly. "A-All this time...so many years Ko-Ko, I searched for you."

She hummed as he spilled his anger and woes. Rubbing his back gently as she closed her eyes, feeling relaxed under his touch.

"Ko-Ko, I don't know what to do! H-How can I really help you? I know I said I'll be a v-villain if I needed too..." he paused.

She chuckled. "Izu, we both know that's a bunch of hooey, it's not in your heart to ever do such a thing."

"B-But for you I'll do it.." He said not so convincingly.

"Shhhhh." She laid a single finger to his lips. "Izu, our sides have been decided, and nothing can change that you know?"

Himiko was no necessarily hopeless; she was never hopeful to begin with, but she knew that Izuku and her were finally reunited. Even if they had to continue these secret meetings for the rest of their lives, Himiko was oddly okay with that.

Himiko then suddenly chuckled to herself, as she thought back to the memory from earlier.

"H-Hey Izu, I just thought of something that is kinda funny to me."

He did not let up on the hug, but hummed by her ear to give her the go ahead.

"That silly game we would play, hero vs villain? You always got hero, and I got villain all the time!" She snorted. "Isn't that kind of ironic as hell? It was as if fate decided for us years before we even knew what we would be!" She then laughed boisterously, her cute mewls and shakes of her body as the laughter filled her body sent shivers down his spine.

Izuku stayed quiet, not finding it particularly funny, but eventually joined in the laughter at the morbid joke, in which came true in an ironic twist of fate.

"Oi! Himiko! It's getting late! We need to go!"

Izuku jolted a bit at the sudden voice that knew her name, but Himiko eased his worries by rubbing his back gently.

"Calm down big guy, that's just the old lady I told you about remember?"

"Oh r-right…" He shivered.

"Well hero, I guess this is where we part…" She sighed sadly.

"Ko-Ko…" He said just as sad.

The two were still in their embrace, but their faces were so close to one another. Their noses practically touched as they breathed each other's breaths. An intimate and almost connecting contact was what the both of them craved . Their own teenage minds got lost in each other's eyes. His in her yellow cat like eyes, hers in his emerald jeweled glow.

Their eyes closed slightly as they shakily tried making contact, a feeling that seemed so sudden but so right. As their lips neared, Izuku felt his heart race as he figured this would be the first kiss he would ever share with anyone.

Same went with Himiko, in all her life, she had not kissed a single soul, though she had killed. An interesting thing to experience first, but hey, the villain was chuckling to herself nervously at the sudden turn of events.

"Ow!" Both suddenly cried as their foreheads collided with one another.

It seemed they did not take their height difference into much account as Izuku mistakenly bumped her head, instead of where he intended to go for.

Himiko grumbled annoyingly as she rubbed the sore spot on her head, as Izuku looked to her mortified.

"H-H-Himiko I-I-I!" He stuttered.

She squinted her eyes up at him. "You did that on purpose you meanie! Also it's not Himiko!" She cutely pouted.

"S-Sorry…" He apologized pitifully.

Her eyes flashed for a second. "Meh, it's alright Izu, I'll just be going then…" She broke the embrace, pushing herself off of him for a second before smiling to him darkly.

He gulped, the way she looked to him was predatory, and he was definitely the prey.

With blinding speed, she was upon him, her mouth by his neck as she blew hot air gently; causing all the hairs on his body to stand on in.

"Gah!" He gasped in sudden pleasure and tension.

In her swift air assault, she laid a long and delicate lick by his neck, leaving a wet trail behind. Her sharp canines traced along with her upward momentum which only hiked the electric sensations in his nerves.

"Take care hero, look to the moon tonight okay?" She said before biting his neck harshly, her sharp teeth penetrating the skin slightly.

Izuku groaned loudly as he clutched her hair tightly, the sudden and never felt feelings that filled his body was surreal. Just as quickly, she licked the mark that formed darkly on his neck, a euphoric feeling filling her soul as she looked to the mark in satisfaction.

"**Mine…" **She growled by his ear before letting go of him, and simply walking off.

She did not know what consumed her to do such a thing, but she felt possessed when she 'attacked' him in such a way. Did she feel guilty? No. Did she regret doing that? Hell no.

Himiko smiled to herself and blushed crazily as she walked away, making her way to the old woman who stood a small distance away by her car.

"Izu! Look to the moon tonight!" She called behind her once more eventually walking alongside the old woman.

Izuku was still stuck in his trance, a hand clutched gently to his slightly throbbing neck. He looked to the moon once more, a smile on his face. Their promise was kept, and was still going to be kept. They would meet again, and he was sure of it.

**"WAIT."** He suddenly thought.

His eyes widened, he had forgotten to get her number, or any way to contact her! As he looked to the already driving off duo, Izuku sighed to himself.

They would meet again, he was sure of it, or he would keep searching for her like he always had been. Now that he knew she was alive, he was always going to be chasing her till the ends of time.

* * *

"Himiko who, was that boy?"

Himiko sighed to herself blissfully as she looked to the moon outside the car's window.

"Someone I've been looking for…"

The old woman chuckled. "Oh really? I sure hope to meet him soon than, I'm sure you got his contact information or anything like that?"

Himiko groaned loudly as she slapped her hands to her face. She had completely forgotten about such simple thing, yet such an important part of reaching someone.

The old woman croaked in a chuckling manner. "I figured as much, with how buried you were in that boy's neck you, got distracted you harlot…" She teased jokingly.

Himiko blushed madly as she looked to the old woman angrily.

"H-Hey!" She cried.

The old woman paid her no mind as she slowly drove the two back to her quaint little apartment. Himiko was still on the fence with this woman, but for some reason she felt she could trust her. Whatever the reason, she was unsure, but Himiko was grateful in a way, that the woman was so accepting of her, even if she knew she was a villain in hiding.

As the old lady had told her when Himiko explained her story; "Young lass, I worry not of what you've done in life, for I am just as guilty as you are. **Sinners find comfort in one another, and that is something as old as time…"**

* * *

The move to the dorms was an interesting affair, namely for Izuku.

When he had came home that fateful day after his late night endeavor with Himiko, his mother was glad her son was finally home. Though her horrified look surprised him, it was not until he realized his still marked neck that he blushed hotly.

So all this week, the two of them tiptoed around each other as Izuku now took up wearing turtlenecks and scarves. It seemed Himiko really wanted to leave a placeholder of sorts, as it permanently scarred over, marring his usual milky skin.

In any case, Izuku managed to bring all of his things over to the dorms, and had his room set up in a way that satisfied him. After a tear felt goodbye to his mother, and some ground rules set for the two of them, Izuku was now on his way to continue his education at the glorious U.A.

As Izuku walked back down to the main lobby, he was surprised to see almost everyone down here minus Bakugo and Todoroki. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits shouting and chatting away in excitement at this new change of pace. Izuku smiled as he looked to all the friends he made over just his first year here at U.A.

Their class was like a family, and experienced so much hardships with one another. They knew each other like open books, well, there were of course some things they did not tell each other which is understandable. Izuku felt comfortable with these people; but his odd silence caught the attention of a certain pink horned girl as her unique black sclera shined mischievously.

"Midori! Why are you wearing a turtleneck! It's so hot out!"

Unbeknownst to the boy, a certain invisible classmate of his was sneaking up behind him, a single goal on her mind. To figure out what the meek and shy boy was hiding.

It was something Mina and Toru had noticed all day as they moved in. Izuku kept on this weird piece of clothing that was usually meant for winter. It was still the middle of summer, and winter was not until a month from now; but it was still too hot to be wearing such a thing.

So the two devised a scheme, operation: Unclothed the Broccoli. And it was A GO.

Izuku shuffled nervously at Mina's question as he tried coming up with an excuse of sorts, and his nervousness only got worse when the entirety of his class looked to him just as intrigued by his sudden fashion choice.

"O-Oh that!" He sweated. "You s-s-see, I go-!"

"Well let's see then!" Toru shouted in triumph as she successfully pulled the boy's entire shirt over his head, now leaving him standing shirtless for the whole room to see.

The collective gasps that filled the room mortified the poor boy, as he wished for nothing more than to just turn into a puddle and seep into the floor.

"M-Midori you sly dog~" Mina said in surprise, her usual pink cheeks now blushed violet as she looked to the boy's neck.

All of the girls followed suit as they blushed in their own certain volumes; none more than Uraraka. Who was redder than her usual cheeks were permanently colored. Her eyes were held open in shock as she scanned the boy's body in a hungry look; which she blamed on her possible teenage hormones of course.

However, when she looked to his neck, a hollowness filled her stomach as she looked to the obvious 'love bite' that was given to him. She felt slightly queasy as she looked on in blushed wonder and slight sadness. This all confused her, but she stayed quiet for the moment, and kept the hand she had to her mouth still covering her gasp.

The guys on the other hand were hooting and hollering in praise at the bold mark on the boy's neck. Minoru, Denki, and Hanto were giving the mortified teen an especially hard time as they bombarded him with questions on who could have possibly given him such a marking.

The blushing Tsuyu on the other hand, found the sight both interesting and embarrassing. She held her signature thinking pose, finger to her chin, as she looked to the mark in confusion. Something about it, was _odd_. How she could tell, she did not know, but she made a silent promise to herself in that moment. She was going to keep an eye on him for a while; her instincts were telling her Izuku was hiding something, and it did not involve a fellow girl at this school.

It was something on a whole other plain, and what it entailed she did not know. Did she want to find out? She did not know.

She croaked to herself worriedly as the class continued to tease the poor boy as he covered the mark with his hand. Whoever did that, they had some sharp teeth judging by how two distinct canines were imprinted by his jugular.

()

Later that night, Izuku sat by his window looking out like he would do at his mothers house. The good thing about this room, he had his own special window that looked directly out to the dark world of the night. His eyes gazed to the moon above in content as he thought back to Himiko. He wondered if she was looking to the moon just like him, it's half crescent features still looked as beautiful and bright as a full one did.

He sighed, looking to his bed in exhaustion.

"Just a few more minutes…" He said to himself as he looked back to the moon. He was content and at ease, it was everything he needed and wanted. If only he could share the experience once more with Himiko in person, but as of now, he wondered how he was going to contact her.

With another tired sigh, Izuku eventually laid on his bed, and got himself ready for bed. As he laid under the covers, he left his window cracked in order to see the still calming glow of the lunar body high up in the sky.

()

On the other side of the city sat a young beautiful girl. Her blonde hair was undone, and her glowing yellow eyes gazed into the sky above. She was barefoot, as she looked out the balcony in her given room, a room that she was grateful for. The cold concrete of the balcony tickled her toes, and the rough texture was a relaxing feeling on her tired feet.

She wondered if the half crescent moon was just as beautiful where Izuku was watching it from. She hoped he was looking up to it like she was now, and she was sure that he was. They were sharing this experience together, but how she craved to be by his side again. No matter how impossible it was, she needed to see him again, and she had a few ideas. Extremely risky and dangerous for the both of them, but she hoped he would be just as happy to see her.

She sighed to herself blissfully, wrapping an arm around her mouth as she looked to the sky above lazily. She felt content and warm, as the glow shone all over.

The league had been trying to contact her, that she was sure of. But, the old lady had taken her phone when she had first told her of her situation. It was a surreal feeling to be doing her own thing for once, but it was only a matter of time. She knew the League would find her soon enough, and this dream would be over. Then back into the nightmare she would go, forever stuck in its tentacles as it gripped her whole.

"Izu, how I just want to run away with you." She said to herself wishfully.

A hopeless wish, and hope was something she was not used to. For when one is a villain, what hope is there in the world, when all one sees is darkness?


End file.
